


Movie Night

by glassthroat



Series: 30 Days [3]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, GOD I NEED TO MAKE THIS AN ACTUAL AU, I CAN THINK OF SO MANY WAYS THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD AU, M/M, and then all the fluffy angst they'd have, gosh they're such bbies, otp: stoneheart, stressed out fortune heir!xelloss and scarred up!zelgadis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A laugh escapes Xelloss as he shakes his head at his boyfriend, delighting in the way that a small smile that has been absent from his beau's lips tugs at the scarred skin. Those smiles are never very big, never very large, but the ones that do show up make Zelgadis' face shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Star Wars? Really?"

"Yes!"

".. you are such a nerd."

A laugh escapes Xelloss as he shakes his head at his boyfriend, delighting in the way that a small smile that has been absent from his beau's lips tugs at the scarred skin. Those smiles are never very big, never very large, but the ones that do show up make Zelgadis' face shine. Even if he protests, tries to claim that the burn scars that came from an accident long ago when he was younger, a 'dumb teenager' as he puts it, make him ugly, it doesn't matter to Xelloss.

They met by chance, really, the older man and the younger running into one another at the library of all places. Xelloss had seen those blue eyes first and the scars second, scars that made the younger man hide beneath voluminous hoodies that were a size too big for him, keeping his face lowered and the wild pale hair he possessed fluff up every now and then. His fingers had caught a book that'd been knocked out of the younger man's hands and had returned it, his purple stare meeting the depths of blue he'd never seen before. Only when there'd been shock bleeding into a dull angry flushing had he noticed the puckered rivulets of scar tissue upon one cheek, exposed by the hood having fallen back.

He had never noticed the scars, not really, and had apologized with a coy smile and a tilt of his head that would've had his boss's main competitor flee in the other direction if she had seen it. Lina knew well enough to stay away from Xelloss when he smiled cheerfully but something about the smile he'd given that young man had been.. softer. He'd never had his interest stirred up so much and so he had just laughed and invited the young man out for coffee, leaving Zelgadis too startled to do more than nod in mute surprise at the fact that a man this pretty would invite a monster like him out for a drink.

Coffee had been wonderful and he'd left his number with Zelgadis, having chattered most of the time and smiling still, gesturing in animate fashion here and there with eloquent movements of his hands and wrists but hadn't expected the young man with the scarred face and shy blue eyes to call him again. It'd been a shock to have found that he did so a few days later and that had made Xelloss smile in surprised delight. He'd made a good impression, it'd seemed and so they had started to meet up for coffee.

Coffee had turned into dates, he taking the young man out to places if he were interested but more often than not, they were caught arguing over books and politics while he'd gently niggled out every single thing he could about the young man. Ah, an accident where Zelgadis had lost his parents and his uncle, a famous doctor, had been blinded.. It'd been awful, it sounded like, but it'd been worth telling his young man that he was heir to Metallium Industries (which meant that Xelloss himself was worth a significant amount of money which he hadn't looked at in a while but was sure that was significantly high in the millions because it wasn't like it was a Fortune 500 company or one of the top companies in the world) only to see Zelgadis choking on his coffee and had patted his boyfriend's back sympathetically.

But coffee had turned into dinners too at home, he meeting Rezo and them cuddling on the couch as they'd kissed and held hands and Xelloss had fallen asleep more than once with Zelgadis resting against his chest. He had never allowed the young man to think otherwise as they'd had those dinners. So every Friday night had turned into an unofficial movie night; Zelgadis liked the quieter dramas and the stories with good pacing while Xelloss was delighted by the action movies. He'd picked a classic tonight, had smiled at being called a nerd and settled on the couch with Zelgadis at his side.

Even as Xelloss mouthed the words absently, his fingers curling with his lover's absently as they laughed over the special effects of forty years ago or nearabouts, it was contentment they both felt. And even as Luke went on his quest to learn the ways of the Jedi under the tutelage of that mysterious old man, they were more distracted by the kisses that each began to give to the other, cheeks flushing gently as they both smiled together.

"Nerd."

"Brat."


End file.
